This invention relates to exercise apparatus, and particularly to an exerciser, such as a bicycle exerciser, which is programmed to provide automatically-varying levels of exercise effort, for the dual purposes of enhancing fitness due to exertion variations and of providing increased interest for the user by avoiding a monotonous exercise program.
As explained in Dimick U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,195, issued On Oct. 23, 1973, and assigned to the assignee of this application, both physiological and psychological benefits are provided by a programmed exerciser which automatically varies the level of effort demanded from the operator. The patent points out that a "training efect" is derived from using such an apparatus. The patent proposes the use of an automatically variable resistance to operator force, which simulates the effect of hills of varying steepness. It discloses (see FIG. 6) and claims a series of different successive torque loads of sequentially increasing magnitude.
The Dimick apparatus avoids the limitations of other prior art exercisers which rely on the operator to vary the load, or rate of energy output demanded. However, by providing a program known to the operator in advance, it risks losing the interest of the operator, at least to some degree.
The primary thrust of the present invention is the development of an automatically programmed, variable effort level exerciser which goes much further than previous exercisers, including the Dimick apparatus, in creating sustained interest for the operator, and minimizing the boredom which would otherwise be encountered in regularly using the exercising apparatus. The problem of loss of motivation, due to boredome, is probably the foremost inhibitor of sustained physical fitness training.